Onix In Oreburgh!
Onix In Oreburgh is the fourth episode of Platinum: Zach's Nuzlocke. Plot Zach is seen using his Pokemon to totally destroying some campers in a cave, who are crying as their Pokemon flee to their Pokeballs. Zach: YEAAAAAH! MY POKEMON ARE SO POWERFUUUL! Pluckerz: Oh yeah, we're so incredibly powerful. Starita: My Wing Attack can destroy everything! Bruce: Mmm... The taste of their blood is delicious. Justine: Why don't you use me? Zach: Because, you're not very good, and the last time I used you, you nearly died. Justine: Fine... Suddenly a yellow duck jumps infront of him, and shoots water out of its nostrils. Psyduck: WATER SPORT WILL KILL YOU ALL! Zach: Um... No. Starita, Wing Attack. Starita flies into Psyduck, and nearly kills it. Zach: Critical hit, darn Starita. Go, Poke Ball! Zach throws a Pokeball, and captures the Psyduck with ease. Pluckerz: What will you name our new water companion? Zach: Cryducky. Bruce: Kk. Where are the rest of the trainers? Zach: There aren't any more. Bruce: Aw... Zach: Okay, all of you go ahead and return to your Pokeballs. All of his Pokemon fly back into his Pokeballs, and Zach exits the cave, and sees a Youngster outside. Youngster: HI, YOU MUST BE NEW IN TOWN. Zach: Um... Yeah, I- Youngster: FOLLOW ME TO THE GYM. Zach: Hey wait- The Youngster grabs him by the wrists, and drags him to the gym. Youngster: HEY LOOK, THERE'S SOMEBODY IN FRONT OF THE GYM. GO TALK TO HIM. Zach: ...Okay... Zach walks up to the person, who turns around, revealing himself to be Scott. Zach: WHAT THE- Scott?! Scott: Yup. I got my badge. Gym Leader's in the mine. Later. Scott walks away. Zach: ...Okay. Time to catch some POKEMON! Zach runs to Route 207, where he grabs a Geodude, stuffs it in a Pokeball, names it Rickor, and runs to the Mine. Zach: That Geodude was too easy to catch... Wonder what I'll find in here. A bunch of people are yelling over the sound of drills, and a ton of coal dust is spread everywhere. Zach: Ungh... It's hard to see in here. Geodude: Geo... Zach: ...Huh? Geodude: GEO... Zach: Where is- A bunch of Geodude covered in coal dust pop out, and charge him. Zach: HOLY FUDGE! Zach sends out Pluckerz, who uses Bubble on all of them, knocking them all out. Zach: Phew... Pluckerz: You're welcome. A roar is heard from the back of the mine, steadily getting closer. Zach: Pluckerz, should we... Pluckerz: Run for our lives, screaming in mortal terror? Zach: Yeah. Pluckerz: Definitely. Zach&Pluckerz: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They both run, but a giant rock serpent slithers in front of them, blocking their path. Zach: It's... AN ONIX! Pluckerz: HOLY FUDGE NUGGETS! Onix: YOU ENTER MY LAIR! YOU WILL PAY, JUST AS ROARK WOULD HAVE BEFORE HE FLED IN MORTAL TERROR. Zach: See, I TOLD you that's what we should've done. Pluckerz: We DID do that. Onix: ROCK THROW! Onix grabs a boulder with his mouth, and throws it at Pluckerz. Zach: HOLY FUDGE PLUCKERZ NOOOO! It lands right beside Pluckerz. Pluckerz: ...Wow. Zach: BUBBLEEEEE! Pluckerz unleashes a ferocious Bubble attack, bringing Onix down to about 1/8 health. Zach: GO, POKEBALL! Zach flings a Pokeball, and it doesn't even shake before he escapes. Onix: I AM IMMORTAL! Zach: You're a female Onix who's gonna get captured by me. Zach keeps on flinging Pokeballs until he only has three left, while Onix keeps on using Rock Throw and, amazingly, kept missing. Zach: NOW, GO MY POKEBALL! Zach flings his Pokeball, and it goes into Onix's mouth. Onix: WHAT THE HECK?! The Pokeball absorbs it from the inside, and it shakes three times, before making a ding sound. Zach: We caught... AN ONIX! Naming it Bouldear. Pluckerz: I see what you did there. Zach: Haaaaaa! Pluckerz: Ahhhhhhhhh! Zach and Pluckerz run out. Zach: It's time... Pluckerz: To face Roark the Gym Leader? Zach: No, to train my Pokemon. Pluckerz: NO, DON'T- A quick montage flashes on screen of Zach training Cryducky, Pluckerz, Starita, and Bruce. He then runs to the Pokemon Center and exchanges Rickor for Bouldear. Zach: Now... We face the Gym Leader. Zach and Pluckerz walk into the gym, the gym trainers cowering from him. Gym Boy: H-Hey... He's the one that caught that Onix... Gym Girl: Oh man... He must be one powerful trainer... Zach: Yo Roark! Roark: Hm? Roark turns around to see Zach and Pluckerz wearing pitch-black shades. Zach: Let's battle. Roark: Okay. GO, GEODUDE, ONIX, AND CRANIDOS! Zach: Pluckerz. You know what to do. Pluckerz: BUBBLE! BUBBLE! BUBBBBLLLEEE! Pluckerz unleashes a strong Bubble attack, taking out all but Cranidos. Roark: Well done. Now... You die. HEADBUTT! Cranidos charges, and rams Pluckerz, landing a CRITICAL HIT. Zach: PLUCKERZ!!!!!! Pluckerz lands hard on the floor, covered in blood, both flippers broken. Zach then looks at his PokeDex, and sees it survived with only 3 HP. Zach: Oh man... Return! Pluckerz: I'm... Sorry... Roark: Use Pur- Zach: IF YOU USE PURSUIT I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE LIGHT AGAIN. Roark: ...Don't use Pursuit. Zach returns Pluckerz, and sends out Starita. Starita: I'm ready to- Starita sees Cranidos. Starita: ...I'M A FLYING-TYPE, NOT A WATER TYPE! Zach: I know what I'm doing. QUICK ATTACK! Roark quickly glances at his health gauge, and sees 1 HP left. Roark: ...YOU LITTLE- Starita flies through Cranidos's head, and comes back with a badge. Zach: Thanks bye! Zach runs out, and throws his Pokemon at Nurse Joy. Zach: HEAL. NOW. Joy: Yes sir! The Next Day Zach: I'm so glad you're okay Pluckerz... Pluckerz: Me too! Look, now I have a scar! Pluckerz shows off his right flipper, which has a large scar on it. Starita: Impressive. Bouldear: I've seen better. Justine: OMG That is like so incredibly epic! Bruce: Amazing... Cryducky: I'm glad I don't have that. Zach: I just realized... Justine changes accents. Justine: I do not, ye old scum! Zach: ...Okay. Everybody, next, we're off to Floaroma Town. Everyone ready? All Pokemon: READY! The End Category:Episodes